The Knights of Can-A-Lot
The Knights of Can-A-Lot, (also known as The Knights of Fix-A-Lot for North American audiences), is the second Bob the Builder special (first special in the US version). Plot Bob is given the job to help Dr. Mountfitchet renovate an old castle but a mix-up leaves his father Robert in charge resulting in one disaster after another. Will the castle be finished and will Bob and his Dad get along? Meanwhile, tales of Camelot inspire Bob's noble crew of machines - Sir Lift-A-Lot, Sir Roll-A-Lot, Sir/Lady Dump-A-Lot, Sir Dig-A-Lot and Lady Mix-A-Lot - in their quest to get the job done, while Sir Spud-A-Lot finds a suit of armor and a fiery steed almost perfect for jousting! Back at the castle, Bob's father is a bit of a royal pain when he locks himself and Bob in the dungeon, then finds himself mysteriously trapped in a maze! Can they be able to get out? Characters *Bob *Wendy *Scoop *Muck *Dizzy *Roley *Lofty *Farmer Pickles *Spud *Mrs. Potts *Mr. Bernard Bentley *Mrs. Barbara Bentley *Mr. Beasley *Angelo Sabatini *Mrs. Percival *Skip (cameo) *Lennie Lazenby (mentioned) *J.J. (mentioned) *Scruffty (cameo) *Mr. Ellis (speaking cameo) Characters Introduced *Robert *Dorothy *Florence Mountfitchet *The Librarian Cast UK * Neil Morrissey as Bob, Roley, Lofty, Farmer Pickles and Angelo Sabatini * Rob Rackstraw as Scoop, Muck, Spud, Mr. Bentley, Mr. Ellis and Mr. Beasley * Kate Harbour as Wendy, Dizzy, Mrs. Potts, Mrs. Bentley and Mrs. Percival * Richard Briers as Robert * June Whitfield as Dorothy * Brenda Blethyn as Florence Mountfitchet * Maggie Fox as The Librarian US * William Dufris as Bob, Farmer Pickles, Mr. Ellis, Mr. Beasley and Angelo Sabatini * Lorelei King as Wendy, Mrs. Potts, Mrs. Bentley, Mrs. Percival, Dorothy, Florence Mountfitchet and The Librarian * Alan Marriott as Scoop, Spud and Mr. Bentley * Lachele Carl as Muck * Maria Darling as Dizzy and Roley * Sonya Leite as Lofty * Vincent Marzello as Robert Trivia *The words "Ye Ende" appear, kind of like a language of "The End". This is due to it being a medieval term. *The coaches on the train are very similar in colour to the red express coaches that Edward, Henry, James and Duck pull in Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends. *Bob asks Robert to stop calling him "Bobby" because it bothered him. But in Robert and Dorothy's later appearances, Robert continues to call his son "Bobby", and that doesn't bother him at all. *This special marks the first of a few things: **First appearance of The Librarian. **First appearance of Dr. Florence Mountfitchet. **First appearance of Bob's parents, Robert and Dorothy. **First time children appear in the series. *This special takes place between the eighth and ninth seasons. *Travis does not appear in the special. *When the machines get their knight names, In the UK version where Muck is male, he gets called Sir Dump a Lot while in the US version where Muck is female, she gets called Lady Dump a Lot. *Farmer Pickles makes a cameo appearance in this special. *This special also marks the only the occurrence of a few things: **Only time Bob's parents make an appearance in the Original Series. **Only time where Skip appears in a special, albeit only as a cameo. *This special features Bob, Spud And Robert as the main characters. *Outfits worn by everyone in the end: **Bob the Builder - Prince **Wendy - Princess **The Machines - Knights **Spud - Knight **Robert - Knight **Dorothy - Queen **Florence Mountfitchet - Queen **Farmer Pickles - Medieval Man **Mr. Bernard Bentley - Medieval Man **Mrs. Barbara Bentley - Queen **Mrs. Percival - Queen **Mrs. Potts - Medieval Woman **Angelo Sabatini - Medieval Man **Mr. Beasley - Juggler **Assorted Bobsville People - Medieval Citizens Quotes *Spud: Books, books and more books. No sign of any armor. *Librarian: Excuse me... *Spud: AAAAAGGGHHH!!! *Readers: SSSSSHHHHHH!! *Librarian: Sorry! So sorry! Didn't mean to startle you. But can I help? (Jingles her earring) Are you looking for something in particular? *Spud: Uh. I'm looking for armor. Knights of old and stuff. *Librarian: Oh, yes. Of course. Most interesting subject. But do you think-- Well, it's a rule in the library to keep, you know, quiet. *Spud: (In usual loud voice) Quiet?! Why's that?! *Readers: SSSHHHH!! SSSSSHHHH!! *Librarian: Sorry! So sorry! Because there are people trying to read. *Spud: Well, then they've come to the right place. You can't move for books. Books, books, books, books... AND ''MORE BOOKS!!!!!!! *Reader: SSSHH!! *Librarian: SSSSHHHH!! *Spud: Oh! *Librarian: SSSHHH!! *Spud: (''Quietly) Heh, heh. *Librarian: As I was saying, this is the medieval history section. *Spud: Where's the armor? *Librarian: Well, in here. I'm sure we'll, er. Oh yes, look. There, a knight of old astride his fiery charger. *Spud: But that's not real armor! It's just pictures! *Readers: SHUSHHHH!! *Spud: I'm gonna be a famous jouster! I can't joust without armor, I might get hurt. *Librarian: Oh, dear. I see *Spud: Well, where did knights of - get their armor from? *Librarian: Hmm, er, well, I think they had it made for them. *Spud: Oh, that's great! Spud will make his own! (Grabs the book from the Librarian) *Librarian: Wait a minute! I need to stamp the book. *Readers: SSSHHHH!!! *Spud: (Whispers) Quiet! People are trying to read in here (Leaves). *Librarian: But I like doing the stamping! *Reader: Oh, for goodness sake! Category:Original Series specials Category:Specials Category:UK/US Home Releases Category:2003 US Category:2003 UK Category:2004 AUS Category:AUS Home Releases Category:North American Videos Category:Finnish Videos Category:UK Videos Category:CBeebies specials Category:Shushing Category:Crying Category:Hit Entertainment